Violenta Venganza
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Un cruel asesino llega al Bosque Negro. Pronto descubrirán que intenta vengarse de varias personas que formaron parte de su pasado, incluyendo a Thranduil y sus hijos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Keldarion, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro, entró al alba a la habitación de su hermano para encontrarse con que todavía estaba durmiendo. Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con pena, Keldarion se acercó a la cama y movió el bulto que había debajo de las sábanas.

"Despierta, enano. Ya es hora del entrenamiento con espada."

No hubo respuesta. Keldarion entrecerró los ojos y luego gritó:

"¡Arriba, perezoso! ¡El sol ya ha salido!"

Exceptuando algunos murmullos, Legolas siguió sin despertarse. Los ojos de Keldarion brillaron con malicia y, sin previo aviso, agarró las sábanas y tiró de ellas, dejando al descubierto a Legolas. El príncipe finalmente se agitó y miró a su hermano, medio dormido.

"Vete" –gruñó antes de coger una almohada y cubrirse la cabeza con ella. Volvió a dormirse en cuestión de segundos.

"Qué perezoso" –se quejó Keldarion en voz baja.

El príncipe suspiró y miró por la habitación en busca de otra forma de despertar a su hermano. Sus ojos se posaron en la tina de baño recién preparada oculta detrás de la puerta medio abierta y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Legolas estaba soñando con una bella princesa de una tierra lejana cuando se despertó de repente al notar que un par de brazos lo elevaban en el aire. Incluso antes de poder protestar, los brazos lo soltaron de repente y aterrizó en la bañera con un sonoro chapoteo.

"¡Por la sangre de Sauron!" –gritó al reaparecer en la superficie.

Keldarion se puso en cuclillas al lado de la bañera y le sonrió.

"¿Ya estás despierto?"

La única respuesta de Legolas fue seguir maldiciendo mientras observaba a su hermano a través del pelo empapado. Keldarion se limitó a reírse y se enderezó.

"Bueno, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento –dijo avanzando hacia la puerta-. Y no llegues tarde. Padre también estará allí, así que no te quedes dormido en la bañera. Nadie estará vigilando por si te ahogas."

Keldarion cerró la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar la pastilla de jabón que voló hacia su cabeza.

"¿Lo tiraste en la bañera?" –preguntó Thranduil, elevando una veja.

Keldarion le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Por supuesto. Es más rápido."

El rey del Bosque Negro se rio y volvió a concentrarse en el entrenamiento de su hijo menor con Linden en el centro del campo. Los movimientos de Legolas eran suaves pero fuertes. Sin embargo, su habilidad con la espada podía mejorar aún más. El rey dio un paso hacia adelante durante una de las pausas.

"Legolas, ahora que has machacado a este vejestorio… -bromeó Thranduil, haciendo reír al comandante-. ¿Qué te parece una ronda conmigo?"

"¿Contigo? –Legolas evaluó a su padre de arriba abajo juguetonamente-. ¿Otra ronda con otro vejestorio? ¿Está seguro, amable señor?"

"Ooo…" –corearon Keldarion, Linden y los guerreros del Bosque Negro, fingiendo estar horrorizados.

"Te lo has buscado, querido hermano –dijo Keldarion, riéndose-. Sabes que padre es el mejor espadachín que has conocido."

"Lo sé –respondió Legolas, poniendo una expresión altiva-. Pero yo soy más joven y más fuerte."

"Oh, ¿en serio? –dijo Thranduil mientras aceptaba la espada de Linden-. Muy bien, elfling. Veamos si te tragas tus palabras."

Los demás aplaudieron sin dejar de reír, disfrutando del juego entre padre e hijo. Luego observaron en silencio cuando pusieron sus espadas en guardia. Obviamente, los dos tenían una fuerza y habilidad excepcionales.

Thranduil cargó, mientras Legolas lo esquivó. Entonces el príncipe lo atacó, pero su padre logró bloquearlo. El rey lo intentó otra vez con una estocada baja, pero Legolas saltó ágilmente hacia atrás, aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies solo para encontrarse con el siguiente ataque de su padre. El príncipe bailaba bloqueando la espada de Thranduil con la suya.

"¿Cansado, padre? –bromeó-. ¿Quieres un descanso?"

"¿Quién, yo? –respondió Thranduil, sonriendo-. ¿Y tú? ¿No quieres rendirte?"

Legolas sonrió.

"¡No hasta que lo hagas tú!" –empujó su espada hacia abajo, obligando a Thranduil a girar y recuperar el equilibrio, y el combate continuó. Thranduil blandió su arma por debajo una vez más. Al igual que antes, Legolas saltó hacia atrás, pero su padre sabía que iba a hacer eso, así que en lugar de usar su espada, Thranduil extendió un pie y lo hizo tropezar, haciendo que Legolas cayera al suelo.

En medio de los aplausos del público, Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eso no fue una lucha justa."

Thranduil lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.

"Fuiste tú quien cometiste el fallo. No repitas movimientos, muchacho. No puedes dejar que tu oponente adivine lo que vas a hacer, porque podría usarlo en tu contra.

"Sí, padre, lo entiendo –respondió Legolas con pesar. Luego levantó el brazo-. ¿Me ayudas?"

Thranduil se inclinó a la vez que Keldarion abría la boca.

"Ah… padre, no creo…"

Con rapidez, Legolas tiró del brazo de su padre y se giró como un luchador de combate libre. En unos segundos, el rey quedó atrapado debajo de su hijo sin poder moverse.

"…que sea buena idea" –terminó Keldarion intentando contener la risa.

Legolas sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"No vuelvas a bajar la guardia frente a un oponente, o se aprovecharán de ello. Tú me lo enseñaste, ¿recuerdas?"

Thranduil entrecerró los ojos por un momento antes de dar una fuerte carcajada.

"¡Y tú aprendes rápido!"

A continuación, Keldarion y Linden los ayudaron a levantarse.

"¿Estoy desterrado del reino, padre?" -preguntó Legolas de broma mientras le daba un abrazo rápido.

"¡Lo estarás si vuelves a teñirme el pelo de rojo!"

Legolas palideció.

"¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡No lo has olvidado! ¡Fue un accidente! ¿Cómo iba a saber que los criados habían puesto tinte de henna en la botella? ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa son ellos!"

Las palabras de Legolas hicieron reír a todos.

El "accidente" había ocurrido hacía unas semanas. Thranduil se estaba bañando cuando se dio cuenta de que la botella de champú estaba vacía y Legolas fue el que respondió a su llamada urgente. Entonces el rey le había pedido a su hijo que le trajera una botella nueva. Sabiendo dónde guardaban los criados los suministros, Legolas fue a buscarla, pero se había equivocado de botella. La forma era la misma, pero el contenido era totalmente diferente. Contenía el tinte de henna que usaban las doncellas para teñirse el pelo de rojo y Legolas solo se percató de su error cuando su padre había gritado media hora más tarde. Thranduil se había dado cuenta del fallo demasiado tarde y su cabello dorado se había vuelto del color de un tomate maduro. Al igual que su cara.

El príncipe tuvo que pasar las próximas horas ayudando a su padre a deshacerse del color. El trabajo fue tedioso y, cuando por fin terminaron, Thranduil se negó a hablarle a su hijo menor durante tres días completos. Pero Legolas sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con la ira de su padre. Durante esas noches, no dejó de ir a la habitación del rey para ayudarlo a peinarse y luego masajeaba el cuello de su padre mientras cantaba baladas tristes. Al cuarto día, Thranduil, finalmente, olvidó su enfado y lo sustituyó por impresión al ver los intentos implacables de Legolas por conseguir su perdón.

De repente, el ambiente despreocupado del campo de entrenamiento fue roto por el sonido de gritos de pánico.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor!"

Un guerrero del Bosque Negro acababa de llegar corriendo con sus dos compañeros a la zaga. Thranduil frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué se debe el escándalo?"

Todavía jadeando por el esfuerzo, el guerrero intentó explicarse, pero estaba muy angustiado.

"¡A… asesinato! ¡Ha ocurrido un asesinato!"

Todos los presentes jadearon de sorpresa, y el rey preguntó:

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué asesinato?"

"Es Laiél y su familia, mi señor –respondió el otro guerrero, un poco más calmado que su amigo-. Fuimos a su casa a buscarlo porque no apareció esta mañana para patrullar, pero lo encontramos muerto. Y a su esposa."

 **Les daré una pista. ¿Les suena el nombre de Laiél de alguna otra historia? Sí, cierta persona ha vuelto**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

La visión espantosa del cuerpo de Laiél tendido en un charco de su propia sangre estuvo a punto de hacer vomitar a Legolas.

El orgulloso guerrero, un oficial de patrulla del ejército de Thranduil, había sido cruelmente asesinado por alguien obviamente trastornado. Por la falta de señales de lucha, dedujeron que lo mataron mientras dormía y, tras eso, el asesino tuvo la audacia de arrancarle los ojos, salpicando la pared de sangre en el proceso.

Pero el asesino no se detuvo ahí. Laiél también había sido castrado. Habían tirado su órgano descuidadamente por la habitación como muestra de completa profanación.

Era implacable y sin corazón. El asesino parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía.

Y luego estaba la esposa de Laiél, Luthwen. La habían encontrado tirada al lado de la cama, desnuda y golpeada, y era obvio que la habían violado antes o después de estrangularla. Todavía tenía huellas de dedos alrededor de su cuello.

Legolas fue incapaz de seguir mirando y giró la cabeza. Entonces entró Linden con un par de mantas en brazos y cubrió los cadáveres rápidamente.

"Averiguad quién ha hecho esto –dijo Thranduil, apretando los dientes. Estaba hecho una furia al ver que un crimen tan horrible se había llevado a cabo en su reino-. Quiero que busquéis en cada rincón de esta casa. Puede que el asesino haya dejado alguna pista."

"Y tiene que haber algo que explique por qué nadie escuchó nada de esto –señaló Keldarion, apretando los hombros de Legolas para darle comodidad al ver que su hermano se estremecía por la sangrienta escena-. ¿Por qué no hay señales de lucha? Es como si se hubieran rendido ante el asesino."

Mientras tanto, Legolas miraba un osito de peluche que estaba apoyado contra un candelabro sobre una mesa.

"¿No tenían una hija llamada Neléah? –preguntó suavemente-. ¿Dónde está?"

Los demás intercambiaron miradas al escuchar su pregunta. Hasta el momento no había rastro de la niña-

"¡Encontradla!" –ordenó Thranduil, haciendo que todo el mundo se dispersara. Llamaron a la niña una y otra vez, rezando para que contestara, pero no hubo suerte. Neléah no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Legolas entró en la habitación vacía de la niña por tercera vez. Se inclinó para tocar el colchón y lo encontró frío al tacto, como esperaba. Llevaba fuera de la cama mucho tiempo. El príncipe alzó la mirada y examinó la habitación, intentando pensar como un niño.

 _Si yo fuera una niña asustada, ¿dónde me escondería?_

Se inclinó para mirar debajo de la cama, pero como esperaba no había nadie. Tenía que asegurarse, de todas formas. Los elfos solo eran capaces de detectar otros seres vivos, no a los muertos. Legolas se enderezó y observó el armario que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando viejos recuerdos volvieron a él.

 _¡Abre la puerta! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta!_

 _¡No! ¡Es tu castigo por tu mal comportamiento!_

 _¡Abre la puerta, por favor! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir!_

Legolas sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para ahuyentar los recuerdos perturbadores. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Había que encontrar a la niña. Pero sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia el armario por razones desconocidas.

Se acercó lentamente al mueble y alargó una mano temblorosa para tocar el pomo. Entonces respiró profundamente y se maldijo por ser tan tonto. _¿Qué esperas ver dentro? ¿Un pequeño príncipe histérico?_ Reprendiéndose en silencio, Legolas abrió la puerta… y se quedó congelado por lo que vio.

"Hermano, ¿estás ahí? –Keldarion entró en la habitación de repente y frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de horror absoluto en el rostro de Legolas-. ¿Legolas? ¿Estás bien?"

Legolas dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás, con los ojos aún fijos en el armario abierto. Keldarion corrió hacia él y lo agarró por los hombros temblorosos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"N… Neléah…" –susurró Legolas, apuntando con un dedo hacia el cuerpo que acababa de descubrir. Cuando Keldarion lo vio se quedó en estado de shock. Y luego maldijo.

La niña estaba muerta. Estaba en la esquina del armario, vestida con su camisón, y su cuello tenía una forma extraña, roto por las crueles manos de su asesino. No había más heridas en su cuerpo, pero solo eso fue suficiente para causar el gran impacto en Legolas.

"Es… es él. Ha vuelto" –dijo Legolas, todavía temblando.

Keldarion lo empujó suavemente hasta que ambos estaban sentados en la cama.

"¿Qué dices? ¿De quién estás hablando?"

Legolas se giró para mirar a su hermano, con los ojos llenos de dolor y miedo.

"Dior. Nuestro primo exiliado ha vuelto."

Esa noche Legolas yacía sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Sus ojos miraban el techo, pero las intensas orbes de plata veían algo totalmente distinto.

 _'¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir!' la oscuridad lo rodeaba._

 _'¡Te quedarás ahí! ¡Ese será tu castigo!'_

 _'¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!'_

 _'¡Pagarás por esto, idiota!'_

 _Y luego se estaba ahogando._

 _'¡No! ¡No puedo respirar, no puedo respirar!' Entonces gritó para pedir ayuda, pero se atragantó con una bocanada de agua. A pesar de ello gritó…_

"¿Legolas?"

El príncipe se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus recuerdos. Su padre acababa de entrar por la puerta. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.

Los ojos de Thranduil se estrecharon cuando vio la expresión traumática en el rostro de Legolas, expresión que puso por primera vez cuando solo era un elfling de 500 años. El pequeño príncipe había sido maltratado por su propio primo, Dior. El rey no había podido olvidar lo asustado que había visto a Legolas el día en que Dior casi lo había ahogado en el arroyo que había detrás de los jardines de palacio. Había tenido suerte de que su hermano mayor sintiera que estaba en peligro o habría muerto a manos de Dior, enloquecido por alguna razón desconocida. Tras el terrible incidente, Thranduil lo había desterrado del reino junto a su padre, Maeglin, el hermano mayor de la reina, a pesar de que el rey habría preferido matarlo allí mismo.

Todos habían pensado que no volverían a verlos, menos Legolas. El asesinato de Laiél y su familia solo habían aumentado la inquietud del príncipe. Dior había estado enamorado de la esposa de Laiél, Luthwen. Pero ella se había comprometido con Laiél después de que Dior se fuera a recorrer la Tierra Media durante cientos de años. Era solo una posibilidad, pero Legolas creía que Dior había vuelto al Bosque Negro buscando venganza.

Thranduil no creía del todo la teoría de su hijo debido a la falta de pruebas en la escena del crimen, pero tampoco iba a ignorarlo. Había dado órdenes para incrementar la seguridad en palacio, aumentaron las patrullas y nadie podía entrar o salir del reino sin supervisión.

"¿Sigues despierto?" -preguntó Thranduil mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Legolas se sentó y colocó los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas.

"No puedo dormir" –le dijo el príncipe, encogiéndose de hombros.

El rey sonrió con tristeza.

"¿Sigues pensando en Dior?"

"No son solo los recuerdos, padre –dijo Legolas-. Sé que ha vuelto. Todas las señales conducen a ellos. Su venganza con Laiél por casarse con Luthwen, y luego está la niña en el armario. Estoy seguro de que era un mensaje para mí y para todos nosotros. Es un ajuste de cuentas."

"A lo mejor no es él –dijo Thranduil, palmeándole los pies confortablemente-. Tal vez sea otra persona y lo demás es una coincidencia."

Legolas sonrió con tristeza.

"¿Entonces por qué estoy tan seguro de ello? ¿Por qué siento que alguien está observándonos? Observándome."

"Sé cómo te sientes, hijo. Pero no le des muchas vueltas. Si se trata de tu primo los guardias le impedirán pasar –dijo el rey mientras de ponía de nuevo en pie-. Ahora vete a dormir."

Legolas abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se encogió de hombros.

"Si tú lo dices, padre."

Se volvió a acostar mientras su padre agarraba las mantas y lo cubría hasta la barbilla. Cuando se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo, Thranduil dijo:

"Dulces sueños, hijo."

Pero lamentablemente, no fueron buenos sueños los que tuvo Legolas esa noche. Todo lo contrario. Solo tuvo terribles pesadillas, las peores que recordaba.

Durante los días posteriores al asesinato de la familia de Laiél, todo el Bosque Negro estaba silencioso. Todos seguían en estado de shock e incredulidad por las matanzas despiadadas. Nunca habían imaginado que algo así fuera posible entre su gente, pues la naturaleza de los elfos era apreciar la vida por encima de todo.

Tras sepultar los cuerpos, la gente del Bosque Negro siguió con sus actividades diarias, con la esperanza de que fuera la primera y última vez que el reino fuera testigo de tal atrocidad. Pero una semana después, se produjo otro terrible acontecimiento.

Había pasado la medianoche y Legolas estaba profundamente dormido cuando Keldarion irrumpió en su habitación, en estado de pánico.

"¡Legolas, despierta!"

El príncipe más joven parpadeó, volviendo a la consciencia, y viendo que todavía estaba oscuro. Gimió.

"¿Qué quieres? ¡Ni siquiera ha amanecido!" –tirando de las mantas hacia arriba empezó a dormirse otra vez.

Keldarion se desesperó y sacudió el hombro de su hermano varias veces.

"¡No, Legolas! ¡Necesito que te despiertes ya!" –gritó, tirando de la tela.

"¡Maldita sea! –estalló Legolas, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir tranquilo ni…?"

"¡Porque padre se está muriendo!" –gritó Keldarion.

Legolas palideció. Se quedó mirando las lágrimas que llenaban los ojos azul cobalto de su hermano y se dio cuenta de lo aterrado que estaba.

"¿Qu… qué?"

"Iba a la cocina a buscar algo caliente de beber cuando pasé por delante de su habitación –explicó Keldarion rápidamente a la vez que cogía a Legolas por el brazo y traba de él hacia la puerta abierta-. Lo oí toser, así que fui a investigar. Lo encontré cubierto de sangre, salía de su boca y su nariz. ¡Era mucha! ¡No podía hacerla parar! ¡No sé qué más hacer!"

Legolas todavía seguía en un silencioso estado de shock cuando entraron a la habitación del rey. Thranduil se estremecía en su cama, tosiendo mientras se le escapaba la vida. Como había dicho Keldarion tanto la ropa de su padre como las sábanas estaban llenas de sangre.

El príncipe mayor se precipitó hacia adelante para sentarse en la cama y apoyar a su padre contra su costado, limpiando con suavidad la sangre de la cara de Thranduil. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Legolas seguía inmóvil en la puerta, sin habla.

"¿A qué esperas, enano? ¡Cúralo!"

Legolas se recompuso al instante. Se lanzó hacia adelante y se sentó delante del rey. Agarró con firmeza la mano inerte de su padre y la otra la colocó en el pecho tembloroso de Thranduil, canalizando todo su poder hacia él. Como un poderoso manyan, Legolas podía curar todo tipo de heridas y enfermedades solo con su toque. Era la habilidad que había heredado de su madre.

Poco después, Thranduil dejó de toser y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Para entonces, Legolas ya estaba llorando.

"Lo siento, padre" –dijo con la voz entrecortada, enterrando la cara en el cuello del rey.

Thranduil se quedó perplejo.

"¿Por qué te disculpas? Ya estoy bien. Me has curado" –dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Legolas sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada.

"¡Has sido envenenado! Pude sentir el veneno dentro de ti. Dior ha intentado matarte. Si Keldarion no hubiera pasado por delante, y si yo no fuera un manyan…" –Legolas fue incapaz de terminar sus palabras, asaltado por el mayor miedo de su vida. La idea de vivir sin su padre le resultaba insoportable.

Keldarion puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"Todavía no sabemos si se trata de él, Legolas, pero lo descubriremos –entonces se inclinó para abrazar a su padre-. Interrogaré de inmediato a los criados y los guardias. ¡Esto no debería haber ocurrido! ¡Alguien te ha envenenado y averiguaré quién lo hizo!"

Thranduil asintió.

"Haz lo que creas mejor, pero ten mucho cuidado. No estamos seguros de quién es y todavía no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones."

"Lo haré –Keldarion se agachó y limpió suavemente las lágrimas de la mejilla de Legolas-. No vuelvas a pensar que es tu culpa, enano. Ahora ayuda a padre a limpiarse y cambiarse. Volveré tan pronto como resuelva este asunto."

Y con eso el príncipe heredero salió de la habitación del rey, con la postura rígida y el rostro sombrío. Hervía de rabia por lo que acababa de pasar. Iba a encontrar al responsable y eliminarlo antes de que se derramara más sangre.

 **Oh, dios mío, no sé cómo calificar este capítulo. Las brutalidades que ha cometido el asesino... y el susto con Thranduil... Opinen a ver qué piensan. ¡Besitos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

Ni siquiera había amanecido, pero toda la familia de Thranduil estaba ya en pie. Todos los guardias y criados seguían en el gran salón, horas después de que el príncipe Keldarion los convocara con urgencia. El comandante Linden también estaba allí, interrogando y reprendiendo a los guerreros que habían cometido el error de dejar que algo tan horrible ocurriera durante su guardia.

Hasta el momento todos habían dicho lo mismo. Nadie había visto ningún extraño en las cocinas o por los pasillos. El jefe de cocina también confirmó que los dos príncipes habían comido y bebido lo mismo que el rey durante la cena, lo cual destruyó la teoría de que el veneno estaba en la comida, porque si no Keldarion y Legolas habrán sido envenenados también.

Furioso y frustrado por no encontrar la respuesta, Keldarion dio la orden de duplicar la seguridad en palacio. Debía haber guardias en cada pasillo y en cada puerta. El príncipe colocó también al menos dos guerreros como guardianes personales del rey y el príncipe Legolas que debían acompañarlos a todas partes.

"Su hermano no estará contento, alteza" –señaló el comandante Linden, sonriendo ligeramente.

Keldarion casi se rio en voz alta a pesar de la situación.

"Sí, lo sé. Ya puedo imaginarme su reacción cuando se entere de que tiene prohibido ir solo a cualquier parte. El enano no va a estar para nada feliz con esto."

Y tenían razón. A Legolas no le hizo gracia. Ni un poquito.

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" –gritó el príncipe más joven cuando Keldarion le habló de sus guardaespaldas.

"¡Claro que estoy hablando en serio, enano!" –respondió Keldarion, compartiendo miradas divertidas con el rey.

"¡Pero esto es absurdo! ¡Ya no soy un niño!" –dijo mirando a su hermano.

"Legolas, yo tampoco soy… un 'niño', pero lo acepto –dijo Thranduil, sonriendo con benevolencia-. Es por seguridad, por si acaso."

"¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, muchas gracias!" –gruñó Legolas, cruzándose de brazos, desafiante. Los otros dos suspiraron. Sabían de sobra cuán cabezota podía ser Legolas con estas cosas.

"Legolas –comenzó Keldarion-. Sé que eres un hábil guerrero, pero no estaría de más un poco de protección adicional. Ya he elegido tres guardias para ti…"

"¿Tres? –exclamó Legolas, con los ojos como platos-. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Uno es más que suficiente!"

"Está bien. Dos, entonces."

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un regateo? ¡Mira, uno o ninguno! ¡Y no hay más que hablar!"

"Legolas –dijo Thranduil entrecerrando los ojos-. Tendrás dos guardias o no saldrás, así que, ¿qué prefieres?"

Legolas abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin decir nada. Al final, salió de la habitación del rey dando zancadas y cerró la puerta. Keldarion miró a su padre y los dos asintieron.

"Dos guardias, entonces."

"Niño obstinado –añadió Thranduil, exasperado peor también divertido-. Me pregunto de dónde ha sacado esa terquedad."

"De ti, supongo" –respondió Keldarion, riéndose.

"¿De mí? ¿Eso crees? –el rey sonrió-. Bueno, no me sorprende. Tu madre solía decir que tengo la cabeza más dura que una roca –entonces salió a la terraza con su hijo mayor a la zaga-. ¿Entonces qué te parece, Kel? ¿Legolas tiene razón? ¿Es Dior el responsable de todo esto?"

"En estos momentos para mí todo el mundo es sospechoso –dijo Keldarion-. Pero tengo la sensación de que Legolas tiene razón. Puede que Dior haya vuelto para vengarse. Pero me pregunto cómo lo hace. ¿Cómo hizo para matar a la familia de Laiél sin alertar a las patrullas? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo se las arregló para envenenarte? No hay señales de intrusos en el palacio, es absurdo."

"Tal vez estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado –dijo Thranduil en voz baja-. Todavía no hemos mirado en mi habitación."

Keldarion se quedó mirando a su padre y entonces se dio una palmada en la frente.

"¡Ay! ¡Qué idiota soy! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso?"

Thranduil se rio.

"Es comprensible, Kel. Has estado muy ocupado. Ven, vamos a inspeccionar la habitación, puede que encontremos algo."

Empezaron allí mismo, buscando señales de algún intruso. Tras varios minutos en ello, Keldarion notó algo en las glicinas que colgaban desde la parte superior del balcón. Algunas flores púrpuras estaban aplastadas, como si alguien hubiera pasado por allí. El príncipe estiró el cuello y miró hacia arriba. ¿El intruso había bajado desde arriba?

"Kel, ¿has visto algo?" –preguntó Thranduil.

"Creo que sí –dijo señalando las flores-. ¿Lo ves? Alguien ha pasado por aquí. Pueden haber entrado fácilmente cuando no estabas…"

"Y colocar el veneno –terminó Thranduil, escrutando su habitación-. Pero, ¿dónde lo pusieron?"

Keldarion contempló las sábanas recién cambiadas. Los sirvientes habían sacado la ropa de dormir ensangrentada y las sábanas para lavarlas. Una jarra de agua y un vaso estaban sobre un cofre de madera pequeño junto a la cama. El príncipe cogió la jarra y la olió, pero no había nada raro en su aroma.

El rey se acercó, abrió el cajón y sacó algo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

"Kel –dijo de repente-. Creo que acabo de encontrar el veneno."

El príncipe se giró hacia él y vio la botella pequeña que su padre tenía en la mano.

"¿Tu elixir de miel?"

"Lo tomé anoche antes de irme a dormir –explicó Thranduil, todavía sosteniendo la poción de vitalidad y fuerza-. Tenía un sabor extraño al principio, no era dulce como de costumbre, pero no le di importancia y me tomé la misma dosis de siempre. No fue mucho después cuando empecé a toser sangre."

Thranduil se encogió cuando recordó la agonía que había sufrido la noche anterior. Había sentido como si se estuviera rompiendo por dentro. Había intentado pedir ayuda, pero no tenía fuerzas. No podía respirar, ahogándose en la sangre. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse ante la muerte, sus hijos habían llegado para traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Keldarion cogió la botella, mirándola como si por fin fuera a darle alguna respuesta.

"Llevaré esto para que Legolas le eche un vistazo. Puede que sienta el mismo veneno que estaba dentro de ti. Por el momento sugiero que alguien pruebe la comida antes que tú."

"¿Realmente es necesario?"

"No voy a arriesgarme, padre. Legolas tenía razón. Si no fuera un sanador manyan ya no estarías aquí de pie hablando conmigo. Estabas a punto de morir cuando te encontré –la voz de Keldarion vaciló ligeramente-. No puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. Te necesitamos, padre. Legolas y yo no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perderte."

Thranduil agarró el hombro de su hijo.

"Yo os necesito también. A pesar de su reticencia, Legolas dejará que lo vigilen, pero ¿qué hay de ti?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿No deberías tener protección tú también? Por lo que sabemos, el asesino, Dior o quienquiera que sea, podría tenerte como objetivo también."

Keldarion asintió.

"No te preocupes por mí, padre. El comandante Linden ha elegido a quienes van a encargarse de mí –luego sonrió-. Sin embargo, nuestro 'viejo amigo' cree que no me he dado cuenta de ello."

Legolas miró hacia atrás y maldijo al ver a sus fieles sombras siguiéndolo. El príncipe aceleró a su caballo a un galope más rápido, dejándolos un poco atrás, pues Legolas era un excelente jinete y costaba trabajo seguirlo. Montaba a Estrella Roja y ningún otro caballo del reino podía seguirle el ritmo.

Legolas elevó la cara hacia el sol, disfrutando del agradable calor que había echado de menos tras una semana encerrado en el palacio. No habían ocurrido más percances tras el envenenamiento de Thranduil, pero Keldarion no había relajado la estricta seguridad del palacio. Legolas había tolerado la presencia de sus guardias, pero a duras penas. Tras la larga semana, su famoso temperamento había hecho acto de presencia y tras una acalorada discusión con Keldarion esa mañana, su hermano sobreprotector tuvo que ceder y dejarlo ir a dar un paseo.

Keldarion había querido acompañarlo, pero Legolas había protestado ruidosamente.

"¡Déjame un poco de espacio! –había gritado-. ¡No necesito ser mimado como un bebé!"

"¡Bien! –había gritado Keldarion, igual de frustrado, lanzando sus manos al aire-. ¡Vete a dar un paseo! ¡Pero llévate a tus guardias o responderás ante mí!"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué harás? ¿Encerrarme en mi habitación?" –dijo Legolas, con los puños apretados.

"¡En realidad me dan ganas de encerrarte en tu armario! –gritó Keldarion sin pensar, lamentándolo al instante. Vio palidecer a Legolas y tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo-. Elbereth… yo… lo siento, Legolas… me…"

"Me voy ya" –había dicho Legolas antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Ni siquiera respondió cuando su hermano lo llamó varias veces.

Como una flecha, caballo y jinete atravesaron el prado, con las trenzas de Legolas volando al viento como una bandera. Sintiendo la alegría de su amo, Estrella Roja aceleró. Los poderosos cascos del caballo golpeaban la tierra, espantando a los pájaros y pequeños animales.

Con la habilidad adquirida en cientos de años de práctica, Legolas tiró de las riendas de su montura al llegar al bosque. Estrella Roja resopló en señal de protesta cuando interrumpió su diversión.

"Lo siento, amigo –el príncipe se rio entre dientes mientras palmeaba el cuello del caballo-. Eres demasiado rápido para los otros dos caballos. Es mejor que esperemos hasta que nos alcancen. Además, no tengo muchas ganas de romperme el cuello entre estos árboles."

El caballo relinchó en desacuerdo, pero el príncipe se rio otra vez y lo puso en marcha a un trote lento. Miró sobre su hombro, pero sus guardianes no aparecían.

"¿Ves? Te dije que íbamos demasiado rápido. Los hemos perdido."

Legolas se detuvo en el arroyo para dejar beber a Estrella Roja. Al hacerlo, el príncipe miró a su alrededor con cautela, totalmente alerta.

Tras mucho tiempo esperando, frunció el ceño al ver que sus guardianes seguían sin aparecer. _¿Dónde se han metido?_ Pensó mientras volvía por donde habían venido. _Genial. ¡Padre me va a matar! ¡Si Kel no llega antes!_

De repente Legolas se dio cuenta de que el bosque estaba en completo silencio. No se oían pájaros ni ardillas. _Algo anda mal,_ pensó. Sus ojos recorrieron su entorno con rapidez, en busca de problemas. No mucho después, notó que los caballos de sus guardias se acercaban. Pero cuando los caballos aparecieron a la vista, el príncipe se quedó estupefacto al ver que los guerreros habían desaparecido. Los caballos no tenían jinete.

"¡Qué…!" –Legolas se quedó en estado de shock. El peligro estaba cerca. Con un movimiento rápido, sacó el arco y una flecha, listo para apuntar y disparar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido agudo que se acercaba rápidamente desde su izquierda.

Por reflejo, se agachó con rapidez. El dardo que podía haberle golpeado en el cuello pasó por encima de él y golpeó un árbol cercano. Legolas levantó el arco hacia los árboles desde donde había venido y disparó, pero supo que no acertó porque más dardos volaron hacia él.

Usando su arco para detener los misiles, Legolas le dio la vuelta a su montura para huir. Al sentir la desesperación de su amo, Estrella Roja salió al galope. Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Legolas, un dardo le dio en la parte baja de la espalda. Se sacudió en su asiento por el impacto, pero aun así animó a Estrella Roja, con la esperanza de llegar a campo abierto y escapar de la trampa mortal.

Pero estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad. Cada vez más mareado, no tenía fuerza para sujetarse de Estrella Roja. Entonces, para su horror, perdió por completo el control de su cuerpo y se cayó de su montura, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

 _Somníferos… debería haberle hecho caso a Kel…_ Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que todo de oscureció.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

"¿En dónde demonios se ha metido ese cabezota?" –se quejó Keldarion, de pie en la amplia entrada de palacio. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la linde del bosque por donde Legolas se había ido hacía más de dos horas.

"¿Su alteza?" –el comandante Linden se detuvo a su lado. El elfo vio la expresión preocupada de Keldarion y supuso que su comportamiento tenía que ver con el príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro.

"¡Legolas no ha vuelto! –soltó Keldarion, empezando a caminar dando zancadas-. ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Mocoso insolente!"

Linden levantó las cejas. _Como pensaba._

"¿Cuántos guardias fueron con él?" –preguntó Keldarion de repente, con los ojos azules brillando peligrosamente.

"Elegí cuatro, su alteza, como me dijiste –explicó Linden-. Pero tu hermano me miró como si me hubieran crecido cuernos antes de despedir a dos. Eligió a Felagund y Daerion."

Keldarion se detuvo.

"¿Felagund y Daerion? ¡Pero son novatos!"

Linden suspiró.

"Lo sé, alteza. Pero el príncipe Legolas insistió, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos tenía sus habilidades de equitación y así le sería más fácil escapar de ellos."

El príncipe puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado, antes de gritar.

"¡Será mejor que regrese ileso porque así me encargaré yo de golpearlo por preocuparme así!"

"Regresará a salvo, su alteza –aseguró Linden, antes de añadir en voz baja-. Espero."

Nada más recuperar la consciencia, Legolas descubrió que no podía moverse.

Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, con las extremidades extendidas y atado a una enorme roca plana. Parpadeando, confuso, miró a derecha e izquierda pero no vio a nadie. El tenue resplandor de una sola antorcha colgada en la pared le permitió ver que estaba en una cueva. El techo era muy alto, pero pudo ver en él cientos de puntos rojos.

 _¿Murciélagos?_ Pensó con disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que veía eran los ojos de los mamíferos voladores. _Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. ¡Bien hecho, idiota! ¡Ahora sí que la has hecho buena!_ Seguía maldiciéndose por su estupidez cuando un pequeño ruido desde su izquierda le alertó de que alguien se acercaba.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. El pequeño príncipe está despierto" –dijo una voz desconocida.

Legolas no apartó la mirada de la persona que salió a la vista. El desconocido también era un elfo, pero su rostro estaba desfigurado. Una larga cicatriz recorría su rostro horizontalmente y le faltaba una oreja.

"¿Quién… quién eres?" –preguntó Legolas con incertidumbre. Estaba más sorprendido que asustado al ver la cara desfigurada de su captor.

El otro elfo se rio.

"¿No me habrás olvidado? ¿Recuerdas el armario, pequeño elfo? ¿O el incidente en el arroyo? ¿No se te ocurre nada?"

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta.

"¡Dior!" –gruñó con ira, luchando contra sus ataduras. Pero las cuerdas eran fuertes y se apretaron todavía más alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, cortándole la circulación.

"Sí, querido primo –se burló Dior-. Nos encontramos de nuevo."

Ya había anochecido, pero Legolas y sus guardias no habían vuelto. Keldarion y Thranduil estaban fuera de sí por la preocupación. Habían convocado a los guerreros y habían salido hacia el bosque para buscar al príncipe, pero hasta el momento no habían recibido noticias.

Thranduil estaba hundido en su trono, sosteniéndose la barbilla, pensativo.

"Tenías razón, Kel."

"¿A qué te refieres, padre?" –Keldarion se apartó de la ventana para mirar al rey.

"Deberías haber encerrado a tu hermano en su habitación. Así sabríamos dónde está" –respondió Thranduil, con una sonrisa triste.

"Ya quisiera yo que fuera tan fácil –dijo el príncipe, moviendo la cabeza-. Me pregunto en qué lío se habrá metido esta vez –entonces Keldarion palideció-. ¡Valar! ¡Solo espero que no se haya encontrado con el asesino!"

Antes de que Thranduil pudiera responder a eso, entró el comandante Linden con el rostro sombrío y los ojos brillando de furia.

"Mi señor, su alteza –Linden respiró hondo antes de continuar-. Hemos encontrado a los guardias del príncipe Legolas."

Se hizo el silencio durante un momento antes de que Thranduil y Keldarion preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Dónde está Legolas? ¿Está bien?"

"¡Diles que entren!" –ordenó Thranduil, saltando de su asiento.

Linden tragó saliva. _Aquí viene la parte difícil,_ pensó con nerviosismo.

"Eso es imposible, mi señor. Están muertos."

Keldarion abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Legolas está muerto?"

"¡No! ¡No quería decir eso! –Linden sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente al ver sus expresiones horrorizadas-. El príncipe Legolas sigue desaparecido, pero los guardias acaban de traer los cadáveres de Felagund y Daerion. Estaban colgados en un árbol, pero no había ni rastro del príncipe Legolas ni de los caballos. Lo siento."

Aún asustado, Thranduil preguntó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

"¿Qué le pasó a los guardias?"

"Han sido eviscerados" –dijo Linden, estremeciéndose al recordar la visión espantosa que se había encontrado en el patio hacía un momento. Algunos de los guardias casi habían vomitado al ver la terrible condición de los cadáveres.

"¿Eviscerados?"

Thranduil y Keldarion se miraron, consternados. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. _¿Y qué pasará con Legolas si es verdad que está en manos del asesino demente?_

"¿Qué te pasó?" –preguntó Legolas con curiosidad, mirando el lugar donde debería haber estado la oreja de Dior.

La cara de Dior cambió de golpe. Levantó la mano y golpeó a Legolas en el rostro.

"¡Eres un insolente! –gritó, furioso-. ¡Tú me hiciste esto, estúpido!"

Legolas lamió el corte que le había hecho en el labio, notando el sabor metálico de la sangre.

"¡¿Por qué me sigues culpando por tu mala suerte?!"

Dior sujetó en un puño las trenzas doradas de Legolas y las retorció dolorosamente.

"¡Si no fuera por ti tu madre aún estaría viva, mi padre no se habría ido del Bosque Negro, Luthwen no se habría ido con ese bastardo y mi vida no se habría vuelto un infierno! ¿Me has entendido?"

Con una mueca de dolor, Legolas pensó en las palabras de Dior. Vio el brillo salvaje en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir un miedo terrible. _¡Valar! ¡Está loco!_

"Tú… la mataste… y a Laiél. También mataste a su hija…" –dijo Legolas con los dientes apretados.

"Sí, es cierto. Es muy fácil cuando drogas a tus víctimas. No luchan, no hacen ruido, se vuelven totalmente sumisos –dijo Dior casi alegremente-. Ah, y esa niña. ¿Te gustó mi trabajo, pequeño Legolas? Ese fue un mensaje para ti, ¿lo sabías?"

Legolas miró a su primo, con los ojos plateados brillando de ira.

"Lo sé."

Dior se rio entre dientes.

"Claro que sí. Seguro que no es muy divertido estar encerrado en un armario, ¿no?"

"¡¿Qué quieres, Dior?! –gritó Legolas-. ¿Por qué has vuelto?"

Dior soltó el pelo de Legolas y se acercó a la pared de la cueva donde tenía sus cosas.

"¿Por qué? ¡Por venganza, claro! –exclamó Dior mientras dejaba a un lado el arco con el que le había disparado los dardos y empezaba a buscar en la bolsa de cuero-. Dicen que la venganza es dulce y quiero saber si es verdad."

"¿Qué le pasó a tu padre? ¿Dónde está?" –preguntó Legolas. No podía ver a su primo pero podía escucharlo hurgando allí cerca.

"¡Mi padre está muerto! –estalló Dior, reapareciendo a su lado en un instante-. ¡Lo mataron!"

Legolas se sorprendió y luego la tristeza por la pérdida de un tío al que apenas conocía llenó su corazón.

"¿Qué pasó, Dior? ¿Quién lo mató?"

Dior puso los ojos en blanco como si se aburriera, pero se explicó de todas formas.

"Después de que tu padre nos desterrara del reino, mi padre estaba tan… avergonzado de mí que me llevó lejos de aquí –al decir eso, Dior hizo una pausa y se echó a reír-. Avergonzado, claro que sí. Fuimos hacia el territorio de los Haradrim, pero a mitad de camino fuimos atacados por un clan de rebeldes. Mi padre murió y a mí me dieron por muerto."

"¿Así es como conseguiste tus… decoraciones?" –preguntó Legolas, un tanto sarcástico.

Dior golpeó al príncipe otra vez antes de agarrarlo por el cuello.

"Como dije antes, ¡todo es culpa tuya! ¡Antes de dejarme allí para los buitres se divirtieron conmigo! ¡Desfigurarme no fue suficiente, así que me torturaron todo el día! ¡Se llevaron una de mis orejas como recuerdo y me dejaron cicatrices, pero todas se curaron menos esta de la cara! –sacó una daga y la puso contra la mejilla suave de Legolas-. ¿Quieres saber cómo se siente?"


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Legolas se estremeció al notar el frío acero cortándole la piel.

"Dior…"

"¡No digas nada! –gritó Dior, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Mi vida ha sido una pesadilla y vas a pagar por ello! ¡Si no fuera por los mercenarios que me rescataron ahora estaría divirtiéndome torturando a tu madre en la Sala de Mandos!"

Legolas se enfureció. Gruñó y tiró de sus ataduras para alcanzar a Dior con los puños, pero era inútil y solo causó que su primo se riera.

"¡Sí, a tu madre, querido primo! He aprendido a torturar lenta y dolorosamente. Los merodeadores me adoptaron como a uno de ellos y más tarde descubrí que eran enemigos del clan que me había atacado. Me enseñaron habilidades de combate, el arte de matar y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Me he convertido en un asesino, un mercenario, y me gusta muchísimo. Aun así el pasado sigue molestándome, ¡así que he vuelto para librarme de él!"

"¡Estás loco, Dior! –gritó Legolas-. ¿Por qué tenías que matar a Luthwen y a su familia? ¡Eran inocentes! E intentaste matar a mi padre también, ¡¿verdad?!"

Dior soltó una carcajada.

"¡Me declaro culpable, primo! ¡Me declaro culpable! –entonces se quedó mirando al príncipe inmovilizado-. Entonces sigue vivo, ¿eh? ¡Tú y tu maldita habilidad manyan! Lo curaste. ¡Debería haberte matado primero!"

"¡Entonces hazlo y acaba de una vez!"

"¡Oh, lo haré, Legolas! ¡Claro que lo hare! –exclamó Dior-. Esa es mi intención. Vas a morir. Pero prefiero divertirme un poco contigo primero."

Legolas lo miró con ansiedad cuando su primo levantó un paño húmedo para que lo viera.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando te ahogabas en el arroyo esa vez? –preguntó. Levantó la otra mano y le mostró un gran odre que tenía-. ¿Te apetece repetirlo?"

Legolas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Dior puso el paño rápidamente en su rostro. Con eso solo ya tenía problemas para respirar.

"Dior –jadeó-. ¡Para! ¡Estás…!"

Sin previo aviso, un chorro de agua cayó sobre él, inundando su nariz y la boca. El paño húmedo se volvió pesado y sofocante. Legolas dio una sacudida cuando se le cortó la respiración y movió la cabeza frenéticamente de derecha a izquierda, pero la tela no se movió.

Como si estuviera muy lejos, Legolas pudo escuchar a Dior preguntando:

"¿Quieres un poco más?"

Legolas entró en pánico. _¡No! ¡Me ahogo!_ Lo siguiente que supo fue que más agua cayó sobre su rostro.

Keldarion miraba fijamente el árbol en el que habían encontrado a Felagund y Daerion. La sangre estaba por todas partes. En el suelo, la corteza y las hojas. Era la firma del asesino que había matado también a Laiél y su familia.

El príncipe se estremeció. Temía por el destino de su hermano. _¿Dónde estás, enano? ¿Cómo estás_?

Keldarion había salido a buscar pistas de su hermano acompañado por el comandante Linden y una tropa, pensando que el asesino no podía habérselo llevado muy lejos. Pero horas después, ya cerca de la medianoche, seguían sin encontrar nada. El asesino era eficiente. Había ocultado a Legolas cubriendo todas las pistas.

Keldarion había estado toda la noche en silencio. Su pánico y ansiedad se habían transformado en una furia terrible.

"¿Su alteza?" –Linden contempló la expresión estoica del rostro de Keldarion y se estremeció ligeramente al ver cuánto se parecía a Oropher, su difunto abuelo.

Keldarion giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia el comandante.

"¿Alguna pista?"

Linden negó con la cabeza.

"Ninguna. El asesino es bueno."

Apretando la melena de su caballo con los puños, Keldarion puso una expresión más severa.

"Pero no es perfecto. Comete errores. ¡Tiene que haber dejado algo!"

"Pero hemos comprobado el área tres veces, alteza."

"¡¿Entonces sugieres que lo abandonemos?!" –le espetó Keldarion.

El comandante no se ofendió por su reacción. Entendía completamente lo que Keldarion estaba pasando. Legolas era como su propio hijo y Linden haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlo.

"Sugiero que sigamos las huellas de los caballos en lugar de buscar pistas directas del asesino. Puede que nos acerquen a su hermano."

Suspirando, Keldarion se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado.

"Perdóname, Linden. No estaba pensando correctamente."

Linden sonrió un poco.

"Lo entiendo."

"Pero nuestros guerreros han seguido las pistas de los caballos, ¿no? ¿No deberían haber encontrado algo ya?"

"Han estado siguiendo las de los caballos de Felagund y Daerion, su alteza, no las del príncipe Legolas. Así fue cómo los encontraron colgados del árbol –explica Linden-. Como esperábamos, tu hermano escapó de ellos y siguió su camino a solas."

Keldarion se animó un poco.

"Entonces solo tenemos que encontrar las huellas del caballo de Legolas para averiguar a dónde fue."

La lucha de Legolas se debilitaba según desaparecían sus fuerzas. No podía respirar ni gritarle a Dior que se detuviera. Había tragado mucha agua y más seguía llenándole la nariz. Su primo se reía con ganas, disfrutando de lo que hacía.

Cuando Legolas pensó que continuaría para siempre, el agua se detuvo. Sin embargo, el paño mojado seguía sobre su cara, ahogándolo.

"¡Ah, eso fue muy divertido! –dijo Dior riéndose entre dientes. De repente quitó el paño y sonrió al ver la cara pálida de Legolas. El príncipe tomó una bocanada de aire al instante, tosiendo y jadeando desesperadamente en busca de aire fresco-. Siento haberte mojado, primo –continuó con una mueca-. Pero me temo que voy a mojarte otra vez. Esta vez con tu propia sangre."

"D… Dior… -jadeó Legolas mirando a su primo con los ojos llenos de dolor-. Para… te has vengado… bastante…"

"¡No es suficiente! –gritó Dior-. ¡No hasta que hayas muerto! ¡Y antes de que lo hagas quiero que conozcas el dolor por el que he pasado! Entonces estaremos a mano."

"Estás loco…"

"Gracias por el cumplido, Legolas."

Dior sacó su daga y empezó a desgarrar la túnica de Legolas. No mucho después, la parte superior del cuerpo de Legolas estaba expuesta ante la cruel mirada de su primo. Dior inclinó la cabeza mientras reflexionaba.

"Hmm. Demasiado perfecto –dijo, tocando el vientre plano de Legolas-. ¿Qué tal algunas…? ¿Cómo les llamaste antes? ¿Decoraciones?"

Legolas lanzó un grito cuando la daga cortó sobre su ombligo. Dior siguió con lo suyo, creando una X en el abdomen del príncipe. La sangre fresca brotó al instante de los cortes. Dior sonrió y pasó al pecho de Legolas. Para entonces el príncipe ya había empezado a insultarle, pero a él no le importaba. Siguió con su trabajo, haciendo más X en las palmas de las manos y sus plantas de los pies.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!" –gritó Legolas encogiéndose por la agonía mientras su sangre goteaba hasta el suelo.

Dior tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y a continuación, colocó la punta de la daga cerca de la entrepierna de Legolas.

"Sabes que he castrado a Laiél. ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo? Sería un placer para mí."

"¡Kel y mi padre te matarán si lo haces, Dior! –respondió Legolas con convicción-. ¡Te perseguirán hasta matarte!"

"¡Y yo estaré esperando! –gritó Dior-. Mejor aún, haré que vengan a buscarte para que veas cómo los mato. ¿Qué te parece?"

Legolas palideció aún más.

"¡No, Dior, no! Soy yo al que quieres, así que déjalos fuera de esto."

Dior se rio.

"Ya veremos, primo. Ya veremos –ya estaba empezando a romper la cintura de los pantalones de Legolas con la daga cuando se escuchó el relincho de un caballo por toda la cueva. El elfo hizo una mueca de desagrado-. ¡Ese caballo tuyo me está dando dolor de cabeza! Tendría que haberlo matado o haberlo soltado como a los otros caballos, pero es demasiado magnífico como para dejarlo ir."

Legolas se sintió aliviado cuando su primo se alejó de él, llevándose la daga.

"Disculpa. Tengo que encargarme de ese caballo –decía Dior mientras recogía la túnica rasgada de Legolas, que estaba tirada en el suelo-. Mientras tanto puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, pero por desgracia nadie vendrá" –tras eso lo amordazó con la tela que acababa de recoger.

Al salir, Dior cogió la antorcha de la pared.

"Creo que no necesitarás esto, principito. He oído que 'te gusta' a oscuridad. Será como el interior de un armario. Y esta vez incluso dejaré a nuestros pequeños amigos haciéndote compañía –Dior miró a los murciélagos que colgaban del techo sobre ellos-. ¿Sabes que este tipo de murciélagos adora beber sangre? ¿Ves? ¡Ya han olido la tuya!"

Riéndose, Dior se fue. Y Legolas quedó envuelto en la oscuridad.

Los ojos rojo de los murciélagos brillaban cada vez más, mientras miraban al príncipe atado con avidez.

 **Que levante la mano quien quiera cargarse a Dior :3 Yo me apunto**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Ya era de madrugada cuando Keldarion y su tropa encontraron los caballos. Estaban en un valle a varas leguas de donde habían encontrado los cuerpos de Felegund y Daerion, pero para gran consternación del príncipe, la montura de su hermano no estaba allí. Las huellas de Estrella Roja se perdían al cruzar un arroyo cercano y no encontraron más pistas que seguir.

Se habían encontrado con un callejón sin salida. Al ver la desesperación en el rostro cansado de Keldarion, Linden se acercó y agarró uno de sus hombros.

"¿Su alteza?"

Keldarion cerró los ojos durante un momento antes de volverse hacia el comandante.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Linden?"

El comandante se entristeció al oír el tono derrotado de Keldarion. Estaba claro que el príncipe se sentía tan angustiado que no era capaz de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

"Sugiero que volvamos a palacio, su alteza –dijo Linden-. Estás cansado y tu padre estará fuera de sí por la preocupación."

Casi una eternidad más tarde, Keldarion asintió débilmente.

"Está bien. Volvamos a palacio."

Cuando los murciélagos los rodearon con frenesí, Legolas no pudo evitar gritar de terror y agonía, pero su voz quedó amortiguada por la mordaza y los chillidos emocionados de los animales. Intentó luchar cuando las criaturas empezaron a lamer su sangre y a mordisquear los cortes, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para protegerlos de las afiladas garras de los murciélagos. No podía ver, pero podía sentir sus pequeñas bocas chupando su sangre.

 _¡Valar, ayudadme! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!_ Legolas siguió gritando en un intento de asustar a los murciélagos, pero eso solo parecía animarles más. Casi volviéndose loco, el príncipe deseaba que su primo volviera de una vez y que le pusiera fin a su vida.

Finalmente, Dior apareció llevando una antorcha. Iba cojeando, pues al parecer Estrella Roja había hecho gala de su carácter indomable y Dior no había tenido más remedio que liberarlo antes de que lo pisoteara hasta la muerte.

Al entrar en la cueva Dior sonrió al ver la situación de su primo, disfrutando al verlo indefenso frente a los murciélagos. Pasó un minuto entero mirando hasta que dijo con calma:

"¡Bien, suficiente! ¡Suficiente, mis pequeños amigos! ¡Gracias!"

Los murciélagos se escabulleron cuando Dior blandió la antorcha y volvieron al techo con el estómago lleno y su sed saciada. Dior le sonrió a su primo.

"Ha sido terrible, ¿verdad? –sus ojos brillaron al ver las marcas sanguinolentas por todo el cuerpo de Legolas-. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, yo desde luego que lo he hecho!"

Legolas solo pudo gemir en respuesta, a punto de desmayarse de agonía y terror. Dior se rio entre dientes.

"Me he decidido, primo –alzó la mano para acariciar la frente sudorosa de Legolas-. Sería más divertido si tu hermano pudiera verte así, ¿no crees? Así que lo llamaré."

Legolas abrió los ojos al máximo.

"No… no…" –intentó decir a través de la mordaza. Eso solo hizo que Dior se riera más fuerte.

"Relájate. No lo mataré, de momento. También tengo un plan especial para él. Tenemos que terminar la batalla de la otra vez, y esta vez pienso ser el ganador."

Legolas supo que estaba hablando del duelo de espadas que Keldarion y Dior habían tenido el día que su hermano encontró a su primo sumergiéndolo en el arroyo. Keldarion lo habría matado si no hubiera llegado Thranduil.

Tras dejar la antorcha en un soporte en la pared, Dior dejó en el suelo el paquete que llevaba y se arrodilló al lado de la roca en la que estaba Legolas, manteniéndose fuera de su campo de visión. Para curiosidad del príncipe, empezó a hacer algo en el suelo.

"Me prepararé bien esta vez para enfrentarme a tu hermano, Legolas –decía Dior mientras trabajaba-. Admito que es muy bueno con la espada, pero yo soy buen estratega. Ganaré esta vez –Dior levantó brevemente la mirada y le sonrió a Legolas-. Ya verás."

Completamente abatido, Legolas no pudo ni responder.

Tras mucha insistencia por parte de su padre, Keldarion subió a su habitación e intentó descansar un poco, pero solo podía revolverse por la cama. No podía dormirse con su hermano por ahí. Finalmente se rindió, se puso en pie y se asomó al balcón abierto.

La brisa matutina revolvió el cabello negro de Keldarion. Normalmente le resultaba relajante, pero esta vez no. Estaba demasiado preocupado e iracundo, así que se limitó a escuchar en silencio solo para escuchar cómo el viento le pedía perdón por no saber dónde estaba su hermano, no como aquella vez hacía 1500 años cuando le había advertido de que Dior intentaba ahogar a Legolas en el arroyo. Eso quería decir que su hermano estaba lejos del Bosque Negro o cautivo en algún lugar oculto donde el viento no alcanzaba.

 _Un lugar oculto… ¿como una cueva?_ Con esa idea en la cabeza, Keldarion sonrió poco a poco, pensando en qué hacer. _¡Comprobaremos todas las cuevas del reino!_ Decidió, empezando a alejarse del balcón. El asesino no podría alejarse mucho con Legolas a cuestas…

 _¡Tuk!_

Keldarion se dio la vuelta y se agachó por reflejo cuando una flecha salió volando de la nada para luego clavarse en la puerta. Rápidamente levantó la vista para buscar al arquero, pero no vio a nadie. Furioso consigo mismo por no estar más atento, miró la flecha que seguía sacudiéndose por la fuerza del golpe y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que llevaba una nota.

El príncipe la cogió y empezó a leerla. ' _¿Quieres a tu hermano? ¡Entonces ven al árbol donde colgué a esos dos seres patéticos a los que llamaban guerreros! Ven solo y a pie. Si veo a alguien más, ¡mataré al pequeño Legolas!'_

Keldarion releyó la nota una y otra vez, incrédulo. No estaba firmada pero estaba totalmente seguro que era de Dior. Sabiendo que Thranduil y Linden le prohibirían ir solo, decidió salir del palacio sin ser detectado.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación sigilosamente. Sus dos guardaespaldas estaban firmemente plantados en el pasillo. Tras cerrar la puerta otra vez, Keldarion se vistió con rapidez y cogió su espada. Ya estaba en el balcón cuando se acordó de dejar un mensaje para su padre.

No sabía si regresaría con vida, así que tenía que dejar un plan B. Puso la nota del asesino sobre la almohada, pues tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta de que había ido a rescatar a su hermano. Con suerte les enviarían ayuda.

Con toda la agilidad que poseía, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro saltó a una rama que estaba cerca del balcón, se introdujo en el follaje y desapareció de la vista sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Keldarion conocía cada pulgada del Bosque Negro como la palma de su mano. Era su territorio, su mundo desde hacía tres mil años. Conocía cada árbol, roca y arroyo, y también sabía dónde estaba cada cueva. Si por él fuera mandaría a registrarlas todas, pero eso iría en contra de las demandas del asesino y no iba a ser él quien pusiera en peligro la vida de su hermano.

Al saltar de un árbol a otro el príncipe veía las patrullas haciendo sus rondas por los caminos. _Será mejor que les diga que también hagan rondas por los árboles_ , pensó para sí mismo con disgusto. _Pero no ahora, claro._

Saltó de rama en rama hasta llegar al lugar indicado. La sangre de los dos cadáveres seguía allí, fresca y roja. Keldarion evitó mirarla, pero sus ojos recorrieron todo su entorno en busca del secuestrador de su hermano.

"¡Ya estoy aquí! –llamó-. ¿Dónde estás, demonio? ¡Sal y muéstrate! ¡Exijo ver a mi hermano ahora!"

Una flecha procedente de unos arbustos pasó a su lado de repente, clavándose en el tronco que estaba tras él. El príncipe se giró y suspiró. Otra nota.

"¡Estoy harto de mensajitos voladores!" –se quejó Keldarion mientras arrancaba el pergamino y empezaba a leerlo.

 _Si quieres ver a tu hermano sigue el sonido del grillo._

Casi al instante, el citado sonido alcanzó sus oídos. El príncipe gruñó.

"¡Esto es ridículo!"

Aun así avanzó hacia el sonido, que lo llevaba hacia unos arbustos. El príncipe dejó huellas intencionalmente, presionando contra el suelo, rompiendo ramitas y aplastando algunas hojas a lo largo del camino. Si él también desaparecía, las pistas ayudarían a los equipos de rescate.

Como había sospechado, el sonido del grillo lo llevó hasta una cueva que estaba casi a una legua de distancia. Los elfos del Bosque Negro ya habían registrado esa zona, pero no habían encontrado signos de que esa cueva se estuviera utilizando. _El bueno_ , admitió Keldarion de mala gana. _¡Eso o que nosotros nos hemos vuelto unos ineptos!_

Keldarion desenvainó su espada mientras entraba a la cueva. El estrecho túnel estaba oscuro pero su resplandor élfico iluminaba un poco su camino. Con la espada en guardia, el príncipe avanzó atento a la presencia de cualquier asaltante, pero no sintió nada. El asesino podría haber ocultado su presencia, lo que hacía la situación más peligrosa.

Por fin llegó a la zona más amplia de la cueva y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a su hermano atado y amordazado, cubierto de sangre.

"¡Legolas!"

Legolas sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente cuando Keldarion se precipitó hacia adelante para alcanzarlo.

"¡No! ¡No te acerques más!" –intentó decir, pero solo pudo emitir sonidos que el príncipe mayor no entendió.

Debido a la prisa por llegar hasta su hermano, Keldarion se olvidó de tomar más precauciones. Frunció el ceño al ver a Legolas moviendo la cabeza en estado de pánico e intentó entender qué decía.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la roca en la que estaba Legolas, el pie de Keldarion tropezó con algo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia el alambre que estaba suspendido sobre el suelo antes de que dos flechas salieran disparadas hacia su corazón desde ambos flancos.

Keldarion esquivó ambos misiles por instinto, girando sobre sí mismo. Pero el cable había liberado una flecha más, que ahora venía desde atrás.

"¡Kel!"

Legolas solo pudo ver con horror cómo la tercera flecha golpeó a su hermano en la espalda con tanta fuerza que la afilada punta lo atravesó y salió por la parte superior derecha de su pecho.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto con este capítulo, pero estoy acabando mi carrera universitaria y este último mes es muy estresante. Puede que para el próximo también tarde unas dos semanitas, pero luego espero volver a publicar semanalmente. ¡Un beso y a leer!**

Capítulo 7

Keldarion gritó de dolor cuando cayó contra la roca sobre la que estaba Legolas por la fuerza del impacto y extendió la mano para no perder el equilibrio, sujetándose de la mano sangrante de su hermano. Legolas le devolvió la mirada, aterrado y consternado. Repentinamente sin fuerzas, Keldarion se deslizó al suelo lentamente.

"L… Legolas…"

"¡No! ¡Kel! –gritó Legolas a través de la mordaza cuando se le escaparon los dedos de su hermano-. ¡KEL!"

El príncipe mayor se dejó caer al suelo boca abajo con un gruñido, con la flecha todavía encajada en el pecho.

"¡Te tengo! –entonces apareció Dior, sonriendo alegremente. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo tendido de Keldarion con satisfacción antes de exclamar-. ¡Ahí tienes, príncipe! ¡He ganado esta ronda!"

"Todavía… no… demonio…" –dijo Keldarion débilmente. Con mucha dificultad se puso en pie para hacerle frente al elfo sonriente. Al ver esto, Dior se inclinó para agarrar la flecha y la sacó de la espalda de Keldarion de un tirón.

El grito agónico del príncipe se escuchó por toda la caverna mientras caía una vez más. Legolas se encogió al escucharlo, sollozando al ser testigo del sufrimiento de su hermano. _Lo siento, Kel. Si te hubiera escuchado no nos habríamos visto metidos en esto. Lo siento mucho…_

Dior se rio al ver las lágrimas de Legolas.

"Oh, qué bebé –canturreó el elfo. Entonces se inclinó cerca de la cara de Legolas y contempló las lágrimas con interés-. Me pregunto a qué saben."

Luego, para horror de Legolas, Dior sacó la lengua y lamió su ensangrentada mejilla. Legolas intentó alejarse, pero Dior tenía su barbilla bien sujeta.

"Hmm, salado –murmuraba Dior-. Pero tu sangre sabe tan dulce..."

"Aléjate de él… quienquiera que seas…" –Keldarion estaba en el suelo pero seguía consciente. Había cogido su espada sin hacer ruido e intentó levantarla para enfrentarse a él otra vez.

Dior soltó a Legolas y volvió a centrarse en Keldarion.

"¿No me reconoces, primo?"

Keldarion entrecerró los ojos. Este elfo no se parecía en nada al Dior que recordaba, sobre todo por la oreja cortada y la cicatriz en su rostro. Sin embargo no se sorprendió al averiguar que se trataba de él.

"Dior" –logró decir con los dientes apretados.

"¡Oh! ¡Me reconoces! Bien. ¡Eso hace mi trabajo más fácil! –Dior bajó la mirada hacia la mano con la que Keldarion sostenía su espada y se burló-. Ahora terminaré lo que hemos empezado."

Sin previo aviso, sacó su daga y apuñaló la muñeca del príncipe. Debilitado por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, Keldarion no pudo evitarlo, así que gritó y perdió el agarre sobre su espada.

Eso hizo que Dior se riera aún más. Le dio una patada a la espada del príncipe, alejándola unos metros y entonces puso la punta de su daga contra el cuello de Keldarion.

"¿Sabes cómo se siente morir desangrado?" –preguntó, apretando más la daga.

Keldarion no se atrevió a responder al notar la daga cortándole la piel. Sobre la roca, Legolas protestaba intentando evitar lo que Dior estaba a punto de hacerle a su hermano mayor. La expresión de Dior cambió de repente.

"¡Oh, me encantaría matarlos a los dos de inmediato! –clamó-. Pero falta alguien; vuestro padre –se enderezó y miró a los dos hermanos-. Lo traeré, ¡y así podréis ver morir a los demás!"

"¡No te atrevas…!" –gruñó Keldarion. Alejando la daga que seguía contra su cuello, el príncipe se lanzó a por su primo, pero Dior se alejó un paso antes de propinarle una patada en la cabeza.

"¡Kel!" –Legolas vio con consternación cómo su hermano aterrizó de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe y luego se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Con la mirada fija en el príncipe inconsciente a sus pies, Dior negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?"

Tras coger un rollo de cuerda de su mochila, Dior se inclinó y ató las manos de Keldarion a su espalda. Legolas todavía seguía murmurando incoherencias. Dior volvió a sonreír.

"No te preocupes, pequeño. Tu hermano sigue vivo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Recemos para que tu padre llegue antes de que pase a Mandos" –con eso, Dior recogió su mochila y la espada de Keldarion. Luego se dio la vuelta y se metió en el túnel… dejando a los dos príncipes del Bosque Negro desangrándose.

"¡¿Cómo que no está en su habitación?!" –gritó Thranduil, enfurecido.

Los dos guerreros que habían estado vigilando a Keldarion tragaron saliva y se removieron inquietos bajo la mirada de su rey.

"Acabamos de descubrirlo, mi señor –explicó uno de ellos-. El príncipe Keldarion ha desaparecido y se ha llevado su espada. Creemos que se fue por voluntad propia ya que no vimos señales de lucha en su habitación."

Los dos guardias se habían quedado atónitos al descubrir que el príncipe heredero se había escapado al bosque a través de su balcón. Se dieron cuenta cuando entraron para comunicarle que Estrella Roja, el caballo de Legolas había encontrado el camino a casa para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

"Y encontramos esta nota sobre su almohada, mi señor" –dijo el guardia, dándole el pergamino al rey.

Thranduil cogió la nota y la leyó, notando crecer su temor con cada palabra que leía.

"¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Ha ido a rescatar a su hermano!"

El rey miró a Linden que estaba a su lado y vio el mismo horror que sentía reflejado en los ojos de su comandante.

"Pensaba que Legolas era un cabezota –dijo Thranduil con la voz temblorosa-. ¡Pero mi hijo mayor es aún peor! ¡Valar! ¿Por qué nadie lo vio salir?"

"Porque nadie esperaba que se comportara como su hermano, mi señor –respondió Linden, releyendo la nota-. Aunque al menos nos dejó algo con lo que seguirle."

Legolas pensó que llevaba bastante tiempo inconsciente, porque lo siguiente que vio fue la cara de Keldarion sobre él.

"¿Legolas?" –lo llamó el príncipe mayor en voz baja mientras miraba a su hermano con tristeza, consternado al ver toda la sangre que cubría el cuerpo inerte de Legolas.

Gimiendo, Legolas intentó responder, pero no podía. Miró con temor la herida que todavía sangraba en el pecho de Keldarion y la herida en su cabeza tampoco se veía bien. Apoyado con fuerza contra la roca, Keldarion se tambaleó al perder rápidamente sus fuerzas, con el rostro pálido y demacrado. Legolas no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado levantarse y llegar a donde estaba.

Con movimientos obstaculizados por el dolor, Keldarion se inclinó y le quitó la mordaza.

"No te preocupes… enano. Voy a… liberarte."

Legolas respiró profundamente al tener la boca libre.

"¿C… cómo… te soltaste?" –preguntó con la voz tomada.

Keldarion sonrió débilmente.

"La daga… en mi bota" –dijo mostrándole la cuchilla a su hermano.

"Bien… por ti –respondió Legolas, sonriendo. Entonces su expresión se desmoronó cuando empezó a llorar seriamente-. L… lo siento, Kel… de… debería haberte escuchado…"

"Déjalo, enano… no es tu culpa –lo calmó Keldarion, secándole las lágrimas-. Yo… lo siento, también. No debería haberme descuidado al venir. Ahora… te soltaré… y volveremos a casa."

"¿Crees… que padre querrá matarnos?"

"¿Apostamos? –Keldarion sonrió débilmente cuando empezó a cortar la cuerda de la muñeca derecha de Legolas. No era una tarea fácil con la herida de arma blanca en la mano izquierda y la grave lesión en el pecho, pero ignoró la agonía. Frunció el ceño con disgusto al ver las pequeñas marcas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo de su hermano-. ¿Qué te hizo… exactamente? –preguntó, apretando los dientes de furia.

Con la voz entrecortada, Legolas le contó su horrible experiencia a merced de su primo. Keldarion podía sentir cómo temblaba todavía por el miedo.

"Lo peor fueron los murciélagos… -dijo Legolas mientras Keldarion se movía lentamente como un anciano hasta los pies atados de su hermano-. Pensé… que iban a comerme vivo."

Keldarion miró hacia el techo, vio a los mamíferos voladores y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Pensaba que no podía estar más enojado, pero podía. Dior no solo era cruel, estaba loco. El príncipe mayor miró la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido su hermano. No solo estaba loco, ¡era la maldad personificada!

Cuando Legolas estuvo completamente libre, los dos hermanos se encontraron con otro problema; cómo bajar a Legolas de la roca sin que ambos se estrellaran contra el suelo.

"Me siento tan débil…" –gimió Legolas mientras abría y cerraba los puños, intentando recuperar la sensibilidad.

"Lo mismo digo –respondió Keldarion, envolviendo un brazo bajo los hombros de Legolas para ayudarlo a levantarse-. Pero no podemos quedarnos… tenemos que salir."

Legolas asintió y se apartó de la roca con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Pero la débil condición de ambos no mejoró las cosas, ya que no pudieron detener el impulso que los arrastraba hacia el suelo. Cayeron uno encima del otro, maldiciendo y gruñendo de dolor.

Legolas miró a su hermano cuando rompió a toser con fuerza.

"¡Kel!"

Sonriendo débilmente, Keldarion bromeó.

"Eso fue… elegante –entonces se retorció de dolor al sufrir otro espasmo. Legolas entró en pánico cuando la herida en el pecho de su hermano sangró más que antes.

"¡Kel!"

"Vete… mientras puedas… -consiguió susurrar Keldarion mientras se le cerraban los ojos-. Yo no…"

Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado y se quedó completamente quieto. Legolas estaba aterrorizado pensando que acababa de morir.

"¡No! –gritó-. Kel… ¡por favor! ¡Despierta!"

Al no obtener respuesta, puso los dedos temblorosos en el cuello de Keldarion y encontró un pulso débil. Sin pensar en cómo iba a afectar eso a su propia vida, Legolas puso rápidamente una mano sobre la herida de su hermano y utilizó toda la energía curativa que tenía. Pero el proceso de curación no era tan eficaz como siempre debido a sus propias heridas graves. Se las arregló para detener el sangrado pero le resultaba difícil cerrar la herida por completo. Al sentir sus fuerzas desvaneciéndose, Legolas sollozó desesperado.

"Por favor… no… -a través de sus lágrimas vio sus manos empapadas con su sangre y la de Keldarion-. Elbereth… ayúdanos…" –sus ojos se cerraron y se desplomó al lado de su hermano.

La antorcha siguió ardiendo y los murciélagos observando… mientras que los dos príncipes seguían desvaneciéndose.


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todos! Me alegro de anunciar que ya pasó lo difícil en la universidad, ¡así que volveré a actualizar** **semanalmente! Como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día :)**

Capítulo 8

La tropa de guerreros del Bosque Negro siguió las pistas de Keldarion fácilmente, tal como el príncipe había esperado.

El propio Thranduil era quien había encontrado las pistas. Conocía muy bien las huellas de sus hijos y las reconocería en cualquier parte. Legolas caminaba impaciente pero elegante, y los pasos de Keldarion eran equilibrados y refinados. El rey estaba seguro de que las pistas que habían encontrado le pertenecían a su hijo mayor.

"El príncipe Keldarion ha dejado estas pistas para que lo sigamos" –observó Linden, tocando una rama rota que estaba en medio del camino.

"Lo ha hecho a conciencia –dijo Thranduil en voz baja. Luego le ordenó a Linden que lo acompañara-. El resto quedaos aquí y asegurad la zona. Si no volvemos en media hora, vayan a buscarnos."

Con eso, el rey del Bosque Negro se dio la vuelta y avanzó rápidamente tras las huellas de su hijo con Linden pisándole los talones.

Dior observaba desde lejos cómo el rey del Bosque Negro entraba en la caverna acompañado por un guerrero de mirada feroz. Maldijo. Su plan había salido mal.

 _¡¿Cómo demonios los han encontrado?!_ Entonces sus ojos de estrecharon de ira. _¡Es culpa de ese príncipe astuto! ¡Los ha conducido hasta aquí! ¡Fui estúpido por no esperármelo!_

Si Thranduil estuviera solo, Dior podría seguir con su plan. Pero el fuerte elfo que iba con él no habría dejado que tuviera éxito y él no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la vez a dos guerreros veteranos que participaron en la Gran Guerra.

Tras asegurarse de que no lo habían visto, Dior abandonó su escondite y se perdió en el bosque. Volvería con otro plan, sin duda.

Tarde o temprano, Thranduil y sus hijos caerían… uno a uno.

La visión que lo recibió al entrar en la cueva casi hizo que Thranduil se derrumbara de rodillas. Sus dos hijos estaban acostado en el suelo uno contra el otro, ambos inconscientes y cubiertos de sangre.

"¡Keldarion! ¡Legolas!"

El rey corrió hacia ellos inmediatamente, en estado de pánico, temiendo haber llegado demasiado tarde. Thranduil los abrazó a ambos, llorando desconsoladamente.

"¡Ay, Mandos! ¡Mis hijos no, por favor! ¡No te los lleves! ¡Son todo lo que tengo!" –gritó Thranduil, perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

Linden estaba recorriendo la cueva en busca de amenazas ocultas, pero al no encontrar ninguna se agachó y agarró el hombro de su rey.

"Mi señor…"

"¡Elbereth! ¡Linden, míralos! –dijo Thranduil, angustiado-. ¡Mira lo que ese asesino le ha hecho a mis hijos!"

El comandante ya había visto el terrible estado en el que estaban los príncipes y tuvo que contener las lágrimas de dolor y furia. Pero también notó algo que Thranduil no, debido a su gran angustia. Los dos hermanos todavía respiraban.

"Mi señor… todavía están vivos" –dijo Linden, suspirando de alivio.

Thranduil parpadeó, recuperando un poco la compostura. Se sintió bastante tonto por perder el control de esa forma.

"Cierto. Yo no… -respiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Rápido. ¡Llevémosles a casa!"

Pero el rey era incapaz de decidir a cuál de sus hijos iba a llevar. Como padre quería cogerlos a ambos y sacarlos de ese horrible lugar. Linden vio su expresión cada vez más angustiada, por lo que sugirió:

"Me quedaré con el príncipe Legolas, mi señor. Lleve al príncipe Keldarion."

Mientras hablaba, Linden cogió suavemente el cuerpo inerte de Legolas de los brazos de su padre y envolvió al príncipe más joven en su cálido manto.

Thranduil asintió, mirando de uno de sus hijos al otro.

"¿Crees que lo conseguirán, Linden? Sus heridas son tan graves…"

"Son unos muchachos fuertes, mi señor, como usted –respondió Linden-. Creo que no dejarán que el asesino los derrote tan fácilmente. Lucharán contra él."

Los murciélagos continuaron mirándolos hasta que los dos elfos del Bosque Negro salieron de la cueva con su preciosa carga. No tendrían más comida por hoy.

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían llevado a Keldarion y Legolas de vuelta a casa. Y ninguno de ellos había recuperado la conciencia.

Thranduil apartó suavemente un mechón de pelo del rostro de Keldarion, besó la frente del príncipe y se puso en pie. Tras mirar a su hijo un poco más, el rey abandonó la habitación con un suspiro. Los guardias de la puerta se pusieron firmes cuando salió, pero él no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para prestarle atención a nada excepto a la condición en la que se encontraban sus hijos. Los sanadores iban y venían, pero ambos se mantenían sin cambios. Los dos hermanos habían perdido demasiada sangre, era un milagro que siguieran con vida.

Entonces Thranduil se dirigió a la habitación de Legolas por el pasillo. Ya se había convertido en la rutina diaria del rey. Cambiaba de habitación al menos tres veces al día para sentarse con ellos, llamándolos para que volvieran con él. Hasta ahora las únicas respuestas que había recibido de ambos eran gemidos de agonía.

Thranduil les hizo un gesto a los guardias que flanqueaban la puerta de Legolas antes de entrar. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con su hijo más joven intentando salir de la cama.

"¡Legolas! –gritó el rey, precipitándose hacia adelante para detenerlo-. ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Kel –susurró Legolas-. ¿Dónde está Kel?"

Conteniendo fácilmente los movimientos débiles de Legolas, Thranduil hizo que volviera a acostarse.

"En su habitación. Está descansando. Y eso debes hacer tú también."

"Quiero verlo –dijo Legolas, agarrando desesperadamente las mangas de Thranduil-. Por favor, padre. Quiero ver a Kel."

"Legolas –empezó Thranduil, abrazando a su hijo-. No estás pensando correctamente. Tus heridas son graves y necesitan curarse mejor."

"Lo siento, padre. Nos he metido a todos en este lío –sollozó Legolas-. He sido un idiota, haciendo que los demás se lastimen. Lo siento mucho."

"Shh… para –Thranduil le frotó la espalda-. Ya te gritaré más tarde por escapar de tus guardias, pero ahora quiero que te acuestes y descanses. Le diré a los sirvientes que traigan algo de comer."

"¡No quiero comer! ¡Quiero ver a Kel!" –respondió Legolas obstinadamente, intentando liberarse débilmente de su padre. Estaba muy asustado porque notaba que su padre le estaba ocultando la verdadera condición de Keldarion.

"¡Bien, bien! –dijo Thranduil abrazándolo con más fuerza. Suspiró al seguir hablando-. Te llevaré con él."

Preocupado por las profundas heridas bajo los pies de Legolas, Thranduil ni siquiera le permitió ponerse en pie. En su lugar, el rey pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y se lo llevó a la habitación de Keldarion.

Cuando su padre lo dejó en la cama al lado de Keldarion, los ojos de Legolas se detuvieron en el pálido rosto de su hermano.

"¿Kel?"

Keldarion siguió inmóvil. Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente por su respiración, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Legolas levantó la mano para tocar la mejilla de su hermano, pero Thranduil lo detuvo.

"No, Legolas. No estás para curar a nadie en este momento."

"Pero está gravemente herido" –gimió Legolas.

"Desafortunadamente tú también, hijo."

"Yo no lo veo así. Esta así por mi culpa. Es mi culpa que Dior volviera para matarnos a todos."

Thranduil entrecerró los ojos de furia.

"¿Dior? ¿Fue él?"

"Sí, padre. Dior ha vuelto. Él nos hizo esto –apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada junto a su hermano, Legolas no alejó la mirada del rostro del príncipe mayor, deseando que Keldarion abriera los ojos y le sonriera-. Si Kel muere…"

"Calla, Legolas. Kel no se va a morir, confía en mí –Thranduil tiró de las mantas y cubrió a Legolas hasta los hombros-. Ahora descansa un poco."

Por debajo de las sábanas, Legolas cogió la mano de Keldarion y canalizó su energía curativa discretamente hacia su hermano, rezando para que su capacidad debilitada devolviera a Keldarion a la salud rápidamente. El príncipe manyan no tardó en sumirse en el sueño.

Thranduil miraba a sus hijos con tristeza, sabiendo exactamente lo que Legolas estaba haciendo debajo de las sábanas. _Cabezota_ , pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. El rey levantó las mantas y, tal como había esperado, las manos de sus hijos estaban entrelazadas, pero Thranduil no tuvo corazón para separarlos.

Les besó las frentes a ambos y abrió la puerta del balcón para que entrara la brisa fresca de la mañana. Sus hijos llevaban tres largos días encerrados en sus habitaciones vigiladas, pues Thranduil había prohibido que abrieran dichas puertas por miedo a que el asesino entrara como había hecho en su propia habitación hacía días.

 _Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas_ , pensó Thranduil mientras observaba el bosque. _Sé que estás ahí afuera, Dior. ¡Muéstrate si tienes agallas! ¡Te reto a que lo hagas!_

Dejando la puerta abierta, Thranduil se dio la vuelta y llamó a los guardias.

"Traed a Linden" –les dijo.

Mientras los guardias corrían a cumplir sus órdenes, Thranduil se volvió otra vez hacia el bosque. _Si nos quieres, Dior, ¡te reto a que vengas a por nosotros!_


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

A pesar de la oscuridad nocturna, vio la amplia puerta del balcón de la habitación de Keldarion abierta.

 _¡Por fin!_ Pensó Dior con una sonrisa y su mente trabajando para planificar su próximo movimiento. Había observado el palacio durante varios días, intentando salirse con la suya, pero la seguridad del gran edificio era mucho más fuerte que antes. Los guardias estaban por todas partes y todos los accesos estaban cerrados.

 _Pero mi larga espera ha valido la pena. Finalmente han bajado la guardia._

Sujetando la rama que tenía encima, Dior se lanzó al siguiente árbol hasta llegar al abedul que estaba cerca del balcón de Keldarion. Aterrizó en el suelo de mármol sin hacer ruido y se agazapó, esperando para ver si había alertado a alguien.

No pasó nada, así que se acercó a la puerta con cautela. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero pudo ver a los dos príncipes en la cama.

 _¡El pequeño Legolas está aquí también!_ Dior casi se rio en voz alta, sin creerse su buena suerte. _¡Los hijos de Thranduil en la misma habitación! ¡Esto hace mi trabajo más fácil! ¡Los mataré a ambos a la vez!_

Y por fin entró en acción. Desenvainó su espada y se acercó a la cama sigilosamente. Los dos príncipes del Bosque Negro dormían tan profundamente que no percibían su presencia. Al llegar al lado de la cama, Dior miró a sus primos más jóvenes y se burló:

"Me lo he pasado muy bien haciéndoles sangrar. Ahora es el momento de morir –Dior levantó la espada sobre su cabeza, preparado para cortarles el cuello a la vez-. Hasta la vista, primos. Divertíos en Mandos. Pronto os enviaré a vuestro padre."

"No lo creo."

Dior se dio la vuelta al instante, en estado de shock. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Thranduil emerger del rincón más oscuro de la gran sala.

El rey del Bosque Negro había estado allí sentado durante horas, esperando la inminente llegada de Dior. Había sido consciente de su aterrizaje en el balcón gracias a sus agudos sentidos, asegurándose de ocultar su propia presencia.

Dior se quedó en silencio por un momento.

 _¡Una trampa! ¡Y he caído fácilmente en ella!_ Se reprendió a sí mismo. Luego recuperó poco a poco la compostura y le envió al rey una sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno, nos encontramos de nuevo… querido tío."

Thranduil estaba rígido.

"No soy el tío de nadie, y menos de un pedazo de basura como tú" –respondió Thranduil en voz baja, desenvainando su propia espada.

Dior no pudo evitar tragar saliva con nerviosismo. Había entrenado mucho con la espada desde que se había unido a los mercenarios, pero sabía que no podía competir con Keldarion, y mucho menos con el mismo rey del Bosque Negro. Thranduil era un héroe de la Primera Guerra y tenía que haber una razón para que sobreviviera ileso cuando nadie más de su familia lo hizo.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, viejo rey? –preguntó Dior, aparentando valentía-. ¿Estás ansioso por cruzar la espada con alguien más joven que tú?"

"El hecho de que seas más joven no significa que no puedas ser más fuerte o más inteligente" –Thranduil sonrió al decir esto, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Empuñaba su espada con firmeza, manteniendo la calma.

"¿De verdad quieres luchar aquí? Puede que matemos a los mocosos en el proceso, aunque no me opongo a ello."

"Estoy muy por delante de ti, muchacho –respondió Thranduil sarcásticamente antes de llamar-. ¡Linden!"

Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió y Linden y varios guerreros del Bosque Negro entraron con espadas y escudos. Sin perder tiempo se colocaron entre Dior y los hijos de Thranduil. Incluso dos de ellos se colocaron en la puerta del balcón, eliminando por completo cualquier posibilidad de escape por parte de Dior. Ahora los príncipes estaban protegidos y Dior no tenía por dónde huir.

Los ojos de Dior se estrecharon.

"Así que esto es una trampa. ¡Me atrajiste con tus hijos como cebo!" –escupió.

"¿Sorprendido? –Thranduil alzó una ceja-. No eres el único que puede hacer planes de este tipo, Dior. También puede hacerlo un padre cuyos hijos han estado a punto de morir a manos de un asesino demente. Y este padre no te dejará ir. ¡Prepárate! Todo acabará esta noche."

Dior resopló.

"¡Si tú lo dices, viejo rey!" –luego, con un grito, levantó la espada y cargó.

Thranduil lo esquivó hábilmente, impasible. Se puso a la defensiva y dejó atacar a Dior, estudiando los movimientos del elfo más joven y buscando puntos débiles.

Dior, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de la batalla y se rio con ganas cuando Thranduil tuvo que dar un paso atrás al bloquear un poderoso golpe.

"¡No eres tan fuerte como crees! –se burló, balanceando su espada hacia la cabeza de Thranduil-. ¡Ríndete!"

Thranduil se agachó y rodó por el suelo alejándose un poco antes de recuperar la posición. Miró hacia la cama y vio que Legolas y Keldarion se habían despertado con el escándalo. Ambos príncipes estaban abrazados mientras observaban a su padre, incrédulos.

Thranduil tuvo que sonreír al ver sus expresiones aturdidas. Volviéndose hacia Dior gritó:

"¡Nunca!"

Y entonces, el rey cambió su táctica. Pasó de estar a la defensiva a atacar agresivamente. Su vieja espada zumbó maravillosamente cuando la hizo girar sobre su cabeza en dirección al cuello de Dior. Sorprendido por el movimiento repentino, reaccionó demasiado lento y la hoja de Thranduil le hizo un corte en el hombro izquierdo.

Con un grito cayó torpemente al suelo, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se enfrentó a Thranduil una vez más. Pero el rey ya se había movido otra vez y rozó el muslo derecho de Dior. El joven elfo tropezó y cayó de rodillas, con un grito de agonía.

Intentó levantarse otra vez pero Thranduil ni siquiera se lo permitió, apuñalándolo en el estómago. A continuación, lo tiró sobre su espalda con una fuerte patada en la cabeza. Dior se quedó retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor en el suelo. Intentó alzar su espada, pero Thranduil le pisó la mano, haciendo que la soltara.

Tras alejar la espada de Dior de una patada, Thranduil dijo:

"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que no eres tan inteligente como crees."

Colocando la punta de la espada contra la garganta de Dior, Thranduil hizo más presión. Dior se encogió cuando la sangre fresca brotó de su carne desgarrada.

"Por mi pueblo y por mis hijos, no te daré una muerte fácil –continuó Thranduil con el rostro sombrío-. Te sentencio a morir desangrado en las mazmorras. También se te dará una copa de veneno como el que me diste. Es tu decisión de qué forma vas a morir. Sea como sea, tu tiempo en Arda ha llegado a su fin."

Dior lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que había perdido.

"¡Lleváoslo y limpiad este desastre!" –ordenó Thranduil.

Mientras los guerreros del Bosque Negro obedecían, Thranduil se dirigió hacia sus hijos. Keldarion y Legolas seguían mirando a su padre, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de cuando se llevaron a Dior. Sonriéndoles mientras le entregaba su espada a Linde, Thranduil les preguntó.

"¿Estáis bien, chicos?"

Con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, Legolas asintió, sin habla. Su rostro seguía de color grisáceo y los pequeños cortes que llenaban su cuerpo no estaban completamente curados, pero por lo demás iba a estar bien.

Keldarion sonrió débilmente.

"Estaremos bien, padre. Pero me debes un espejo nuevo" –bromeó, señalando el gran espejo hecho pedazos.

Thranduil se rio, se sentó en la cama y abrazó a sus hijos con fuerza.

"Ya se ha acabado, hijos míos. Se ha acabado –dijo-. Dior no os molestará más, lo juro."

Y esta vez Legolas creyó completamente en sus palabras.

Legolas estaba increíblemente molesto. Estaba sentado en la bañera de su habitación, sumergido hasta el pecho, mientras su padre le ayudaba a lavar la sangre y suciedad de su cabello que llevaban allí desde el día que lo habían traído al palacio.

"No puedo creerlo –se quejó el príncipe, mirando las burbujas que flotaban en el agua-. ¡No soy un niño! ¡No necesito que mi padre me lave el pelo!"

Keldarion, que estaba observando desde el sofá en el otro lado de la habitación soltó una carcajada. Luego hizo una mueca.

"Urgh, eso no fue una buena idea –gimió, agarrándose el pecho-. ¡Recordadme que no me ría durante otra semana!"

Thranduil se rio entre dietes y cogió más champú para lavarle el pelo a Legolas.

"Ya no eres un niño, Legolas, pero eres mi hijo. Además, seguro que no puedes hacerlo con las manos heridas. Y a decir verdad no soporto más el olor. ¡Tu pelo apesta!"

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre.

"¡No lo hace!"

"Ya no, antes sí –dijo Thranduil, girándole la cabeza otra vez hacia adelante-. Todos esos excrementos de murciélago y la arena y… y la sangre…"

Cuando la voz de Thranduil se desvaneció, Legolas se giró una vez más y vio la mirada sombría en los ojos de su padre, así que le apretó la mano.

"Padre, no le des más vueltas. Como dijiste, ya todo pasó. Dior está muerto ¡y Kel y yo volveremos a las andadas como siempre!"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" –anunció Keldarion, sonriendo ampliamente.

Thranduil sonrió ante eso.

"¡Claro que sí!"

Dior había muerto en su celda a la mañana siguiente de ser apresado. Parecía que a opción de morir desangrado le resultó insoportable, por lo que se tomó la copa de veneno que estaba junto a la puerta de su celda con el deseo de una muerte rápida. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta era que el veneno era tan cruel o más que la otra opción. Al igual que Thranduil esa noche, Dior había tosido sangre sin cesar. Habían encontrado su cuerpo casi flotando en su propia sangre, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

 _A pesar de todo, Dior tenía razón en algo_ , reflexionó Legolas. _La venganza es dulce._

"¡Ay Elbereth y todas las estrellas!" –gritó Thranduil detrás de él, consternado.

Legolas se sobresaltó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, padre?"

Keldarion había dado un salto y se precipitó hacia ellos. Le echó un vistazo al pelo de Legolas, se quedó sin habla y entonces se dobló soltando una carcajada histérica.

"¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar Legolas, frenético, mirando a su hermano que se estaba quedando rojo de tanto reírse-. ¿Pasa algo malo con tu cerebro, Kel?"

Keldarion se rio todavía más fuerte, por lo que solo quedó Thranduil para explicarle la situación a su hijo menor.

"Bueno… eh… creo que he cometido un pequeño error."

"¿Qué error? ¿De qué estás hablando?" –Legolas frunció el ceño mientras Keldarion se dejaba caer al suelo sin dejar de reírse.

"Creo que cogí… la botella de champú equivocada" –contestó Thranduil, bastante disgustado.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Puse la botella justo ahí –Legolas señaló la mesta que había cerca de su armario, donde seguía estando la botella. Sus ojos se estrecharon al instante-. Si nos has usado esa botella, ¿cuál estás usando…?"

Thranduil le enseñó la botella que tenía en la mano.

"Err… ¿esta?"

"¿De dónde la has sacado?" –dijo Legolas, temiendo la respuesta.

"De la mesa de al lado" –respondió Thranduil, a punto de huir.

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡¿De la mesa de noche?! Pero eso es…"

Allí era donde había guardado la botella de tinte de henna responsable de dejar el cabello de su padre de color rojo hacía unas semanas. Había pensado en tirarlo a la basura pero se había olvidado.

Hasta hoy. Y ahora era su turno.

"¡PADRE!" –gritó Legolas. Se tocó la cabeza frenéticamente y sus dedos salieron todos… rojos.

Thranduil ya estaba en la puerta.

"Le diré a los criados que traigan un poco de limón para quitar el… err… ¡color!"

"¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes dejarlo así!" –Legolas empezó a salir de la bañera pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, así que volvió a sentarse y miró haca la puerta. El rey del Bosque Negro había huido con éxito de la escena.

Maldiciendo sin descanso, Legolas se giró hacia Keldarion que seguía sin poder parar de reír.

"Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿no?"

"¡Por supuesto!" –respondió Keldarion entre jadeos.

Maldiciendo y despotricando, Legolas cogió la botella y lanzó el contenido sobre la cabeza de Keldarion.

"¡Ja! ¡Ahora estamos iguales!"

"¡Por qué tú…! –farfulló Keldarion, frotando la mancha a toda prisa-. ¡Esto es la guerra, hermano!"

El agua de la bañera salpicó por todos lados mientras los dos hermanos intentaban asfixiarse el uno al otro. Con toda la emoción habían conseguido olvidarse por un momento de sus heridas y del color rojo de su pelo. Pero algo estaba claro, nunca olvidarían a la persona que los había desangrado casi hasta la muerte.

Pero por ahora disfrutarían de sus travesuras habituales.

 **Otra historia que se termina, queridos lectores. Aplausos por la muerte de Dior :) Thranduil se enfadó como es debido. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y a todos los que han leído. Pronto tendremos nueva historia.**

 **Próximamente: Humanos Desagradecidos - Legolas y la pandilla se gastan bromas unos a otros. Pero cuando los humanos entran en escena, es seguro que alguien acabará gravemente herido**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :)**


End file.
